Mafia: Bleached
by Hikari-Japan-Chan
Summary: A/U of Bleach in the world of Mafia. Of course, some are just random rich students, other's are part of secret agents in the government, the rest are Mafia. Hitsuruki! **Is going to be revised; each chapter eventually will be altered for the better. Please be patient, and review only with love.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was an evil man. He had committed a crime and now was the time for divine punishment. He knew They were coming. A month before, he had purchased one of the best security alarms and camera's the world had to offer. They were aware of that. He had two of the best body guards he was able to afford. They knew that also. Even with all these things, the outcome was inevitable. For you see, They were here.

A single bullet shot through the head of a body guard. The evil man cowered underneath his desk. "Kill them! Don't let them come any closer!"

One stroke was all it took for the other body guard to be cut in half. The head was slain then thrown to the top of the desk. The evil man peeked and screeched in terror at the sight of the head. "Spare me! I'll give you all the money you want! That's the reason your doing this right? I'll double it! Even triple it!" He stood up and tried to compromise with the intruders. All was in vain when he peered behind him at the eyes.

They were the eyes of a murderer. Aqua blue; the moon shone brightly through them. Inside, he could see his death. How they penetrated the man's soul. Those eyes alone, could have killed him. Evil eyes. . . peculiar eyes. The boy grasped his blade and in a silent move, silenced the man for eternity.

"Tch, how boring. That was a waste of time, huh Kira," the gangster with red hair grunted as he placed his blade on his shoulder.

Kira lowered his gun, "That's right, Renji. Only two body guards. He must have thought very highly of his security system."

"Heeeeeeh, rich folk always lower their guard. That's what they get for underestimating us!" Renji scoffed.

"Abarai, keep it down. Kira, do me a favor and finish up over here," the silver-haired boy turned to the window and jumped down the four-story mansion.

His face was red with rage, "Why that LITTLE-!... Keep it down my ass! There's no one else here! And if there is, I'll kill them."

Kira went through the desk and found some folders. As he went through them he replied, "Toushiro is just in a bad mood because we have been given so many missions lately. It's not like it could have been avoided being the prodigy he is."

Renji took a seat on the sofa and looked back at Kira, "Yah, I know that. I feel bad for the kid as much as I hate his attitude. Unlike the rest of Us he didn't get to live a normal life." Renji stared out the window when he noticed it began to snow.

Kira couldn't help but laugh, "Normal, was it Renji? I don't think it was normal. In fact, I envy him. He did not have to go through the pain of loss or sorrow."

Renji smirked, "What, you think We are only people who have scarred pasts because of pain and crap? Guys like me, only come for the thrill. We live on pain. We are MAFIA, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

MAFIA is not really an organization. It is a way of thinking. A group of people developed the same kind of philosophy in their hearts and the result was MAFIA; enjoying pleasure until the very end. They were allowed to do anything until the day they died. This game was not rampaging or going on a ruthless riot. They are under the authority of someone high in power in the world. Under Him they could do what they wished as long as they obeyed His simple commands. The game was over, when they died. You see, death is the end.

"Death. . ." Hitsugaya murmured to himself. The streets were empty and dawn drew closer. The snow made it frightfully chilly, but it did not affect him at the very least. The emptiness and dark atmosphere just calmed him. He was not the type to ponder about such hard philosophies so he quickly turned his attention to a voice that broke the delicious silence.

"Kimmmmmmmmmmmmmm~ So han moo! Guh-Boo-Gi wa Doo-Roo-Mi! Sam-Chun Gap-Ja, Dong-Bang-Sub!~ Chi-Chi Kapo~ SariSari Center! Wari-Wari Saphrica! Modu Salaeh! (a) Oh! Shiro-Chan!(b) You're back!" the energetic brunette smiled. She was crouching down in front of a white lily near the river. Frost was on the flower as well as the girl.

"Momo, what are you doing?" Toushiro asked her. It was not that rare to see her do these random things, but he was still curious.

"I'm praying to the gods to grant this lovely flower long life!" she proudly exclaimed.

A smirk appeared at the right side of his face, "Yeah, you're the type of person to do that."

Hinamori turned her attention to the road where a lady was taking a walk with her baby and said, "Miss! It isn't safe to walk around here at night!"

The lady smiled, "My child just couldn't sleep so I thought she needed some fresh air. She always did sleep better that way."

Momo slowly got up and Toushiro noticed a familiar look appear on her face. She giggled and asked, "Well, then may I help?" The moment she finished her question, she was there in front of them. Two small pistols were aimed upon the heads of the innocent victims. Nothing was said, and nothing was done to stop her. The woman was shocked to the point she couldn't speak. What demon force could make her move so fast? What evil motivation made the sweet girl's face look so disgusting? The baby's wails were barely heard because her face was muffled in the chest of the horrified mother. "Miss, I think something's wrong with your child. She looks scared," Momo pulled the triggers and succeeded in making them fall asleep. She didn't look at their faces, but just twirled around and began to sing. "Kimmmmm! Soo han moo!. . ."

Toushiro stared down at the flower and kept his glance locked on it. "To pray for a flower, but kill for no reason. Why?"

Hinamori's joyous skips stopped abruptly as she turned to face him, "Because, Shiro-Chan, flowers don't do what humans do! They don't betray you or abandon you! They can't, because they are flowers! What all living things have in common is death. Why shouldn't I pray for a perfect beings death to be delayed? It deserves it, because it must have suffered like us. They couldn't do anything though. Besides, I'm part of MAFIA, so it's all right, right Shiro-Chan?"

"Who knows. Ask the gods when you meet them," he retorted as he slid his hands into his pocket and went on ahead.

"Shiro-Chan! Wait for me! I've been waiting for you the whole time!"

"You just catch up," He answered while walking a bit faster. Hitsugaya Toushiro thought to himself:

–_It is alright, right?_-

Korean comedy act where a fortune teller told the parent's the child would live long if he had a long name. This saying is just a name made up of things that live long lives. For instance, a turtle. (Guh-Boo-Gi)

Chan is a Japanese term you use at the end of the name to make it sound "cuter" or "friendlier."


	3. Chapter 3

In a white castle was a white room. Plush rabbits were found near the white, regal desk, closet, drawers, and the lavished bed. The curtains that led to the balconies were encrusted by real diamonds. In midst the silk bed with many pillows, lay an adorable child around the age of fifteen. She had raven-colored hair and was resting peacefully. The door into the room slowly opened as a gorgeous woman entered and bowed. She had long white hair and purple eyes. "Rukia-Sama, Sebonzakura-Dono has made the most delicious breakfast for you this morning."

Kuchiki Rukia slowly opened her eyes and turned to the voice that was calling her, "Sode no Shirayuki?"

"Hai," the maid slowly bowed and smiled.

Rukia closed her eyes again for a few seconds. Then suddenly opened her eyes and got up. She looked at the clock and it read "7:45." She quickly changed into her school uniform in a big panic, "SODE NO SHIRAYUKI! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER? SCHOOL WILL START IN TEN MINUTES!" Rukia quickly brushed her hair as her maid stood with a big smile. As she was running out Sode no Shirayuki grabbed her shoulder.

"Rukia-Sama, you can not leave yet. You still haven't had breakfast," she smiled sweetly.

"Are you crazy? I'll be late!" Rukia protested.

"EVERY girl needs a nutritious breakfast."

Rukia smiled weakly, "Y-Yeah…"

"Very good," Sode no Shirayuki smiled.

Senbonzakura placed his fingers on his chin and looked away proudly, "This is none other than my most famous breakfast dish ever. The Sushi Platter!" He laughed proudly.

"Yes, Yes, Senbonzakura-Dono," Sode no Shirayuki agreed.

"Thank you for this meal!" Rukia rapidly began to eat and didn't leave a trace of fish left. She ran off with her back and slid down the rails of the big stair case and opened the big door and left.

"Sugoi~ Four minutes and twenty-seven seconds! I believe that is a new record!" Sode no Shirayuki noted.

Senbonzakura was slowly getting angry, "This mess… This mess…. This mess!"

Outside, Kuchiki Rukia waited by the big fountain. She murmured, "Hurry… Hurry….!" A black limousine parked in front of her, and the driver opened the door for Rukia. Inoue Orihime was waiting for her inside, "Good morning Kuchiki-San!"

"Sorry, Inoue, I was so late!" Rukia smiled apologetically.

"It's fine ~ Miss Rangiku won't even notice though!" Inoue grinned.

As the car began to move, Rukia looked outside and remarked, "Hopefully."


	4. Chapter 4

Fuji High School is a private school only for people who were part of royalty in some way. Its tuition is equal to the cost of large house. Everyone who is enrolled in this school is part of a very wealthy. Popularity is also an issue of the student's family name and wealth. For Inoue and Rukia, however, this was not a problem.

The whole school full of new freshman screamed when they saw their role models walk forward. The girls squealed, "Look! Here comes President Kuchiki and Vice-President Inoue! They look so pretty even in their uniforms!" It was still the beginning of December, so the dress code was a black dress shirt, a purple tie, and white velvet jacket. Girls wore a silver skirt and boys wore the same color pants. Those who were part of the student council were required to also wear a red badge around their right arms.

A freshman boy turned red when he saw the Vice-President passing and smiled, "Wow! Inoue-Senpai should be a model!"

"Calm down, Keigo. You shouldn't get so obsessed over girls," an orange-haired freshman retorted.

Keigo's eyes was full of playful sorrow as he jumped away, "Oh!~ Your so cold, Ichigo! I know she's in a whole other league! You don't have to remind me you bully!" He squatted down in the corner and mumbled, "Just because you're also in the student council, Ichigo. . ."

"Hey, I don't even want to be here at this damn school," Kurosaki closed his eyes annoyed. "Hurry up, and let's go." He grabbed his bag and walked ahead.

"Oi! Ichigo! Where are you going? Don't leave me! What if a senior comes and beats me up! Ichigo!" the paranoid Keigo ran after his friend. He suddenly was punched down in a way that was so familiar to him. Ichigo turned to look and saw the ever heroic Tatsuki.

"No running in the halls! I will not allow it!" Tatsuki lifted her arm drastically as her red badge began waving around.

"Nice, Keigo. You predicted yourself getting beaten up by a senior," Ichigo remarked.

"Ichigo, you should be a senior, but because you kept on ditching class you flunked twice. I can't believe your even allowed to be part of the student council," Tatsuki crossed her arms as Keigo rolled on the ground in pain.

"Hey, do I need to remind you my grades are still higher than yours?" Ichigo said trying to start another one of their friendly squabbles.

She closed her eyes and twitched angrily, "Yeah? Well of course a wimp like you would bring in brains! Haven't you heard the saying? It's brawn before brains!"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's brains before brawns. . ." Ichigo began walking again.

Tatsuki was steaming with rage and looked down at Keigo who was staring up at her skirt. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Then she stomped on his face and barked, "Get to your class now!"

"Ow! The pain!" Keigo wailed.


	5. Chapter 5

It was English class for Rukia and Orihime. The rule for the school was that only two people from the student council could be in a class together. Orihime and Rukia sat at the opposite sides of the classrooms to make sure the rest of the class were listening. Orihime wrote something on a piece of paper and asked her classmates to pass it to Rukia. Kuchiki looked surprised and read the note. _"Doesn't Kurosaki-Kun look so dreamy today?_" Rukia smiled trying to keep from laughing. She was jealous that Orihime could find a crush so easily. She just never found the perfect kind of guy. "Sigh, Inoue." Rukia placed her bag on her desk and took out her phone and sent her a text message so they didn't have to bother the rest of the class.

Orihime bonked her head and laughed, "Whoops! Silly me!" Her eyes grew wide with a smile stuck on her face when a piece of chalk pierced through her desk.

The beautiful teacher crossed her arms and adjusted her glasses. "Inoue~ Please put your phone away, alright?~"

"H-Hai!" Inoue laughed weakly.

"Miss Rangiku it was my fault!" Rukia stood up.

"No! It was just me! Kuchiki-San did nothing!"

"Both of you calm down… you guys aren't in trouble, ok?" Rangiku replied.

Outside, the snow fell lightly and it was horseback riding class for Rukia. She rode her steed next to Orihime who was trying to get a closer look at Kurosaki Ichigo who was talking with his friends.

"Inoue, you better get on your horse quickly," Rukia advised.

"Right! Hold on for a second!"

"Let me guess, you want to talk to him?" She smirked and called, "Hey! Ichigo! Come over here!"

"Kuchiki-San!" Orihime blushed.

Ichigo turned to look at them and walked there along with Keigo and Tatsuki. Keigo looked surprised and quietly said, "Could this be a gift from God? A once in a life time's chance!" He walked near the stalls and smoothed his hair before the two ladies.

"Hello! Tatsuki! K-Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime smiled weakly.

Keigo went back into a corner mumbling, "Always Ichigo. . .Just because he's slightly cooler. ."

Ichigo stared down at him, "Hey, quit it with the mumbling, Keigo." He looked up at Orihime, "Yo. You had something to say?"

Orihime's cheeks flushed red. Rukia smiled, _You silly girl, Inoue_.

"Oh, well, maybe instead of being my bodyguard. . .you could," Orihime lowered her head mumbling.

Ichigo then put his forehead to hers and stared at her eyes. He calmly replied, "Anything you wish, Princess."

Tatsuki crossed her arms and smiled, "A bodyguard and princess on a date? Well, I can't let this be allowed! So we will all go!"

Keigo jumped up screaming, "Really! It'll be so much fun! Say Tatsuki, since they are on a date, maybe we. . .huh?" Tatsuki and the others had already begun walking away to put Rukia's horse in the stable. "Wait for me guys! I was only joking! I can't even go because I have errands I have to do for my sister after school!"

Ichigo laughed and looked back at him, "Yeah Yeah, we know. We were just messing with you, Keigo. So, where are we going?"

Another senior popped out of nowhere and adjusted his glasses saying, "We must go to the library. We all have a very big project due soon."

Ichigo jumped back startled, "I-Ishida?"

Orihime giggled, "Sure! I don't mind that!"

Ichigo groaned, "What? The library? Are you tripping or something, that's a stupid idea!" At that moment, Rukia and Tatsuki both punched Ichigo in the face.

"Knock-Down," Chad looked at the fallen Kurosaki.

Ichigo was covering his nose and glared at both of them screaming, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"You never call your date's idea stupid! Especially if it's Inoue!" Tatsuki lectured.

"To the library we go!" Rukia declared.

"What the hell? Says who?"

"Me, I guess," Orihime giggled.

Ishida smirked, "Then, I guess I have no choice but to go along as well. Right Sado-Kun?" Chad nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinamori was making lunch with Lisa as Kira and Renji lounged around the couch. They lived in a two story house with windows for walls. There were two large porches in the back and front, and the expensive house had windows for walls. They were located in a private estate in the center of a beautiful forest.

Hiyori glared at Toushiro as he yawned and walked into the living room. "Yo! It's past noon and your just waking up?"

"Shut up, I can wake up whenever I feel like it," Toushiro retorted as he sat down and looked the other way.

Mashiro squealed, "Aw~ How cute! But Hitsugaya-Kun! If you don't sleep properly then you won't get any taller!"

Hiyori grinned, "Yeah! You so need it because you're as short as a tiny bug!"

"Shut…Up," Toushiro turned his attention toward the stove. "What's for lunch?"

"Of course the smell of food would wake the kid up," Renji laughed.

"Now, Now, I wouldn't be saying that Renji. I mean, you only woke up early so you could peep at Lisa~," Shinji chimed.

"Shut the hell up! It wasn't on purpose!" Renji jumped off his seat.

"It's fine. It's only natural for a man to want to look at a true woman. However," Lisa raised the knife she was cutting vegetables with, "next time you will surely die."

Renji backed away slowly, "H-Hai…"

Mashiro stretched and smiled, "I'm so glad we haven't gotten any missions yet! Makes me feel so free!"

Kira agreed, "Yes, that is true."

Kensei closed his eyes annoyed, "Yeah, but don't get to comfortable, Mashiro."

"Kensei! You're no fun!" the green-haired girl replied.

Rose and Rojuro entered the room with a big grin. Rojuro began, "Good news guys. He says won't have a big mission in awhile! So you kids should go out and play!" Rose nodded in agreement.

"Who the hell these guys calling kids. Better not be me!" Hiyori growled.

"Who else would it be?" Shinji casually replied. Of course, at that statement, Hiyori got mad and hit him with her pistol.

"Ah! Don't be so mean, Hiyori-Kun!" Momo looked at them worriedly.

Toushiro stood up and whent towards the door. Kira looked up from his book and asked, "Hitsugaya-Kun, could you please do me a favor and return that book to the library for me?"

Toushiro didn't look back at him but answered, "Sure."

Hiyori leaped up shouting, "What! If he gets to go, so do I! Wait up you midget!"

"Shut up! You're shorter than me, Dammit!" Toushiro shouted as he looked back at Hiyori.

Momo smiled weakly, "You sure it's a good idea to let them go return a book to a library together?"

Lisa stared down at the food cooking on the stove and replied, "Compared to the trest of us, it's the safest idea."

"Hai Hai," Hinamori nodded understandingly. "Everyone, the food is ready."

Shinji took a seat by the table, "I bet Hiyori would burn down the whole library." He looked out the window, "She's that type of idiot."


	7. Chapter 7

"A-Achoo! I bet some of my fans were talking about me right now," Hiyori wiped her nose and grinned proudly.

"Or maybe you should have brought a jacket," Toushiro walked lowering his hat to cover his eyes whenever people passed by them.

"Dahm those things! Those are for sissys! A true person who's strong don't need those freaks of nature!"

"You're the only freak of nature here," he calmly replied.

Hiyori closed her eyes and put her arms behind her head as she looked away, "Just shut up now before I really get mad." She opened one eye and asked, "So what's the book anyways?"

Toushiro looked at the cover and stopped walking. "What the hell is this. . ."

Hiyori mumbled, "Wow, judging from the guy, you would never have known how dirty he was."

They walked up the stairs into the front of the library. "If we go in now, there's chance some people would recognize us. There're only rich people in this town, right?" Toushiro said.

"Huh? Well I guess if we just put it inside then they'll get it," Hiyori smashed a hole in the wall and shoved the book inside. Inside the library, Chad saw the book just pop inside. He examined the cover and knew this was not a book that belonged in there. He pushed it back out the hole and walked away.

"Ow! Dammit did you see that? The book just flew back to my face!" Angrily, Hiyori threw it back inside with inhuman power. It hit the head of Ishida.

"How ruthless!" Ishida turned and saw a hole in the wall and quickly knew the location from where the book was flung was from out there. He quickly pushed it out.

The book came back out in front of Hiyori, and she burned in anger. She lifted her fist and began to twitch, "Oh? So now it's picking a fight with me? Big mistake."

"Hiyori. . .Calm down. . ." Toushiro commanded. Of course, he was ignored and the mighty Hiyori began to punch down the whole wall.

"YAH! THAT'S RIGHT!" Everyone in the library stared at her. A security guard came from behind and ordered them to stay there until their parents arrived.

"Dahm," Toushiro's eyes narrowed.

Hiyori didn't look surprised but more of annoyed. "Huuuuuuuuuuuuh? Don't do anything huh?" She was about to shoot the man down when Kuchiki Rukia stepped forward.

"I'll pay for the damages, so let them go." She looked at Hiyori and Toushiro who shifted his eyes to the right and lowered his hat. While she was paying the librarian, the ruffians ran away. Rukia barely got a good look at him, but there was a significant feature she could not forget. His silver hair; the same as Sode no Shirayuki's.

"_Sode no Shirayuki, why is your hair white?"_

"_Because, Rukia-Sama, I was destined by the gods to serve and love you. They made my hair silver to prove the point."_

"_So everyone who's born with silver hair will love me?"_

"_Only if you show them love as well; Rukia-Sama."_


	8. Chapter 8

"Who were they?" Ichigo asked as they all left the library.

"I'm not sure," Rukia replied softly. She closed her eyes and walked down the steps. "Sorry, Inoue, your date must have gone wrong, right?"

"Nope! It was really fun! Thank you, everyone!" Inoue smiled cheerfully. A black limousine was parked waiting for her. "Does anyone need a ride home?"

Ishida replied, "No, we're fine. Bye Inoe, Kurosaki."

"Bye Ishida," Ichigo got in next to Orihime and they drove away to their mansion.

Tatsuki looked at her watch and shouted, "Oh crap, I'm going to be late for martial arts! Bye guys!"

"I'm going to take a walk by mayself, too," with that Rukia left as well. The snow began to fall again and she could see her breath in the air. "Nii-Sama's going to wonder why I spent so much money in one day," Rukia mumbled. A maple leaf flew by her and it caught her attention. She walked near the park and found a cam colored hat on the floor. "That hat belongs to that guy!" She picked it up and began to take the snow off of it. For some reason she felt compelled to take care of this hat. She smiled and placed the hat in her bag.

A little further north from the park was where Hiyori and Toushiro were. "I'm sick of hiding. I just want to go and shoot them all down," Hiyori growled.

"Don't be naïve like last time and just stand down," he looked at her seriously.

"Oh? Your hat's gone. What, you were that scared of getting caught?" Hiyori snickered.

"Not really, I was just afraid of being caught with you. That would ruin my reputation," he looked away and grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Rukia was almost at her mansion's gates when she saw Sode no Shirayuki outside waiting. She ran up to her and asked, "Why are you outside? Were you waiting for me?" The maid shook her head and lowered her gaze.

"Rukia-Sama. . .Actually, we received word last night that Byakuya-Sama has vanished and the Kuchiki family has gone bankrupt," she sorrowfully confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia shouted refusing to believe what was just said.

"I'm sorry. We were going to tell you sooner, but we did not want to bother you this with such dismal news this morning," Sode no Shirayuki looked at her.

Rukia ran into the mansion to find all the furniture was being taken from the house by movers. _So the reason you let me sleep in. . .and the huge breakfast was because of this?_ This whole time, Rukia had taken her life for granted. She never knew it could all be taken away so easily. She knelt down in the middle of it all until her childhood and life was taken away piece by piece. "Why? Was it because of me? Did I spend too much? Did I ask for too much? Why?" She slowly walked outside the empty mansion. "Nii-Sama's gone. I'm all alone."

"No, you're wrong, Rukia-Sama," Sode no Shirayuki bent down next to her in the snow.

Senbonzakura stepped forward and said, "We have sworn to protect you. Sode no Shirayuki and I will make money while you attend school."

"School? We don't have any more money, though," Rukia mumbled.

"The principle of your school, Jushiro Ukitake, says he will let you stay there until you graduate from highschool. With the little money we have left, we purchased a small apartment for the three of us. It is only until Byakuya-Sama returns," the kind maid smiled weakly.

Rukia looked up at them and for the first time in many years, cried in the arms of her guardians. Not a cry of sorrow, but a wail of thankfulness and hope.

_Thank You. Thank You._


	10. Chapter 10

Toushiro and Hiyori walked into the big house. "Oi! We're back!" Hiyori announced.

Momo smiled and looked up from her cross-stitching, "Welcome home! You two look famished!"

Lisa got them some food, and they began to eat immediately. Mashiro asked, "Well? Did you guys have a lot of fun?"

They replied simultaneously, "Not really."

"Heeeeeh. That's not the kind of reply I expected. However if your with a boring girl like Hiyori I understand," Shinji retorted. Hiyori ignored him when they all heard a knock on the door.

"Were you guys followed?" Renji asked seriously. Everyone reached for their weapons.

"Not that I was aware of," Toushiro's eyes narrowed.

The door opened and a man in a green kimono jumped inside shouting, "The mighty Urahara Kisuke has arrived! Your newest equipment has come as well!"

Hiyori glared at him, "You have some nerve just coming in here."

Kisuke fanned himself and looked away, "I'm sorry. I just saw the commotion you guys made and followed."

Renji grinned, "You two almost got us all caught. That's not like you, kid."

"This wise guy lost his hat because he wanted to run away so bad," Hiyori gestured at Toushiro's head.

Urahara smiled, "Hitsugaya-Kun, I give discounts on hats you know! Want to buy some?"

"Not interested," Toushiro closed his eyes annoyed and went out to the back porch near the creek. While everyone else examined the bullets and guns they ordered, he just went outside to look at the moon. He sat down on the lounge chair and closed his eyes.

The red lanterns hanging from the branches glowed and made the porch an even more enchanting place. He sat there and leaned over to see his reflection in the water. His eyes suddenly grew wide, "What the. . .that's that girl." For a brief second he saw her reflection and it soon disappeared when a leaf caused a ripple in the water.

He closed his eyes and opened them slowly. He turned his head toward the lanterns and saw a raven-haired girl sitting next to him staring at the water. "Y-You. . .Wow, now I'm daydreaming about a girl." She turned her head at him and smiled as she paddled her feet in the creek. "Ok, well I'm not sure if you're my imagination or some weird apparition, but-"

"Sigh, you just can't stop thinking about me, can you?" she snickered and moved her violet eye's gaze towards the moon.

"Oh, so you talk now. I must be going crazy." What she said wasn't wrong, though. Ever since the moment he ran away, he just couldn't forget her face. He closed his eyes and leaned back. "You're just my imagination, all I have to do is ignore you. One, two, three. . .four. . ." he opened one eye and saw she had disappeared. "What the hell just happened. Could something be wrong?" He stood up and wiped his knees and turned back into the house. "Not that I care."


	11. Chapter 11

Senbonzakura carried a suitcase into the apartment. It only had one room and it was on top of the roof. They walked into the small room and found one mattress and a small table.

"I'm afraid we couldn't find anything better," Senbonzakura said.

"It's fine. I really like this place. Just a few more touches and it might be perfect," Rukia smiled. Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki looked relieved, but they all knew the road ahead of them would be very difficult.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone about this, right?" Rukia asked already knowing the answer.

"Hai, Rukia-Sama."

"I see. That makes sense There's no reason why I should burden my friends," she weakly smiled and looked at the mattress. "We should buy a bed sheet and some blankets. We could also paint this room!" Their attention shifted to the door when they heard a knock.

Senbonzakura answered the door. "Hey there! You must have just moved in!" the cheerful silver-haired man began.

Kiyone waved and said, "You'll love-"

"We are not interested," Senbonzakura slammed the door.

Rukia asked, "Who was that?"

Sode no Shirayuki smiled, "I believe that was your principle." Senbonzakura froze. "I also think someone just rudely shut out our only hope in this situation. Then again, I might be mistaken, right, Senbonzakura-Dono?"

He quickly opened the door, "Wait! Please come in!"

_Around the small table._

Ukitake coughed and smiled, "I brought some tea and a pot for you guys. It must be really hard on you, Kuchiki."

Rukia straightened her back, "Eh? Of course not! It's just a little new, but I'll get use to it!"

"I see, remember we are here for you. I almost forgot, the landlord here is an old friend of mine. He's really kind and he agreed to help you also. He said you could take your time with paying the rent."

"Oh, thank you!" Rukia bowed.

"Don't thank me! He's here now I think!" Jushiro smiled. The door opened and a pretty lady with her hair pinned up walked in and adjusted her glasses. "I'm sorry, but Kyouraku-Sama is not available. He sent me instead."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all the trouble," Sode no Shirayuki began.

"It's not a problem. It is winter, so I brought many pillows and quilts. I hope you will enjoy it here."

Rukia smiled, "I'm sure we will."


	12. Chapter 12

It was a Saturday morning, so there was no school. Sode no Shirayuki and Senbonzakura decided to let her rest while they went to look for jobs that would raise enough money to purchase food and clothing for their master. Rukia woke up and rubbed her eyes. A note was on a small table, and the sleepy princess picked it up and read it.

"Ramen for breakfast? That's cook," she smirked. She got her school bag to take out her homework when a hat fell out. "This is that guy's hat. I completely forgot about it. I guess I should return it," her face suddenly looked disgusted. "What's this smell?" She saw it was coming from the hat so she was determined to wash the hat. She decided she might as well do the rest of their laundry that day. She went to the small sink and began to work hard. She drenched the clothes and applied the soap to scrub the dirt off. When they were all rinsed, she carried the clothes outside. Their room was on the roof so they had a convient clothes line to dry their clothes.

For a winter's day, it was very sunny. She smiled proudly and whipped her head. "You've done good Rukia! However! You must do better!" She ran back inside to clean the rest of the house. "Boy, they will sure be surprised!"


	13. Chapter 13

From a nearby apartment building, a certain neko-like lady glared at the little girl. "Yada, Yada, she's being so loud in the morning. Nnn~ I don't think this'll work." She turned to the man beside her, "She is clearly different from that little squirt."

"Tsk, tsk, it's not personality we're after, Yoruichi-San," he lectured.

"Demo, I just can't see her as him," she shrugged. "Kisuke," her eyes and attitude suddenly got serious, "you know that I don't agree to this plan. It's not just wrong, it's unfair."

"We're MAFIA, Yoruichi-San," he fanned himself casually. ". . .Besides, there isn't much we could do."

Her eyes lowered back at the girl dusting the mattress. "Yeah, gommen. I forgot about the situation we were in."

His face instantly brightened, "Yosh! So go down there and fetch her for me!"

"What do I look like? A dog?" she snapped.

Kisuke turned away.

Yoruichi twitched, but let it slide. "Tsk, the organization owes me big for this one."

"I'll buy you dinner~!" he said.

"Save your money," she laughed and jumped down to the roof below.

At that moment, Rukia ran out of her small room with extra clothes pins in her arms. Her eyes grew when she saw the mysterious lady. "Nani? Who are you! State your name!"

"Calm down," Yoruichi said seriously.

"Na-" Rukia's eyes grew wide as Yoruichi's figure disappeared and assaulted her, "-ni?" The girl passed out on the shoulder of the mysterious lady.

"I'm just carrying out my orders," she said. "We need you more than ever right now. You don't really have a choice, demo, I guarantee you'll have fun."

Carrying the girl over her shoulders, the predator disappeared with her prey.


	14. Chapter 15

**A/N:** The long awaited chapter..Has arrived! (Hah! Yeah, right!) You can all thank Prussia for this! He had inspired me to look up my girly junior-high diary, and what should fall out but VOLA! THIS CHAPTER! (And a list of what I wished to do the next year. Blech.) Anyways! Enjoy!

What Happened So Far:

**If you think you already know, skip these next three paragraphs.**

Kuchiki Rukia had it all. She was the Freshman president of the private academy called Fuji Highschool. She lived on her brother's hard earned money. He worked in foreign affairs and was rarely ever in Japan. But one day, her dear brother disappeared. There is a difference in being poor and going bankrupt, my friends. When a whole entire business crumbles that suddenly, something big is involved. For time's sake, I'll get on to the other side of the story.

I mentioned in a chapter near the beginning that MAFIA was not an organization. However, have you probably caught on that in just the previous chapter Yoruichi said "The Organization owes me big for this." Or it went something like that. IT WAS NOT A MISTAKE. I just wanted to show you that the "mafia" I presented to you were not actually part of the same "organization" as Urahara Kisuke is involved in. Hitsugaya Toushiro was basically raised in the middle of the game. Although those participating in the game may all seem like to hate each other, they really love each other as family. Their house is a one story paradise. They have the house divided in half for a girl's quarter and a man's quarter. (Notice how I don't use the world boy!) What I mean by a porch, is a very expensive and large wooden platform that has lounge chairs, umbrellas, and all those stuff only rich people would own. They only have one large bathroom, though, with a clear shower-room. That's why Renji was accused of "peeping" at Lisa.

Now, we're at the part when Rukia desperately doesn't want to be a burden to her friends. Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, yes..even Keigo …they all would help her, but she's not to speak a word of it to anyone. Not that she could even if she wanted to, given the circumstances of her sudden capture. Just what could I, the author, possibly make happen next? Continue reading to find out!

* * *

The ground was covered in layers of soft, beautiful snow. The skies were covered in a vivid swirl of calm clouds. It was very chilly outside, and made the large house a bit cold as well. Even though the heater was set to be turned on, it seemed that the temperature in that certain boy's room never seemed much different than the weather outside. It could have been that way because of the window that was always open. The large room had a bed and a closet. Toushiro really didn't care about how it looked, so he never spent his savings on decorations. Well, that's the setting of this chapter. A boring room with an opened window and a boy sleeping peacefully in the center of his bed may not be that big of a deal, but what would happen if something, let's see, if a beautiful woman entered the house through the window? Wait, did I mention that this window wasn't all the way opened, because that would be stupid: even for a blood-thristy mafia. Also, it isn't that wide either. Just keep these details in mind as you read the following dialogue.

"BOSS!~" the bubbly woman called as she thrust her head through the window. Her glasses slid off of her nose as her perfect blonde hair waved as a result of her sudden action. "Good morning! I don't have work today~! Is everyone ready to play?" She laughed loudly, not letting the dreary atmosphere of the room get her down. Her tight black miniskirt and white blouse really did make her seem like a working woman. For those of you who do not know, she is Miss Rangiku Matsumoto; the teacher of various subjects at Fuji Highschool.

A very large pillow flung across the room with perfect aim. It hit her delicate face with superb accuracy. The annoyed male growled and said, "No. One. Wants to play." He had awoken, and was sitting up on his bed. As irritated as he was, he decided it wasn't adult-like to be this flustered at such moments. Everyone had a noisy woman barging through his window every once in awhile, right? Taking deep breaths, he scratched the back of his hair and yawned loudly.

Rangiku flailed and whimpered complaints with one arm inside the house and another outside with the rest of her body. "Boss! That was totally inappropriate! Why do you always have to be such a downer? Jeez! Kid's are so violent these days!"

Closing his eyes, he decided to tune out her voice. '_Ignore her, Ignore her. Ignore-'_

"AAAHHHHH.~ Boss!" she suddenly called ceasing her meaningless talk for a brief moment.

He glared at the woman, who was acting ten years younger than she was suppose to, suspiciously. What could it possibly be now? Really, wasn't waking him up before 2 P.M. enough? "What is it, Matsumoto?"

She used her only available hand and pointed to her breasts that were hanging over the window sill. "My boobs are stuck!" Apparently, readers, it was not.

Was that disturbing to the young mafia? Yes. Was he going to do something about the problem? Well, it's not like he had a choice. So then, he grumbled, "Alright. I'll go outside and help you." With that said and done, Toushiro got off his bed and walked towards the door.

"Ehh? In that outfit?" Rangiku asked as she tilted her head. She was referring to the black t-shirt and gray training pants he was wearing.

He didn't know what was wrong with it. "Why not? It's just my pajamas."

"But still.." she began as she thought about it for a moment. "Oh, well, you're too shy to strip in front of me, right, Boss?" she joked with a wink.

"Hell, yeah, I am!" he barked back. She really did worry about the stupidest things. The sooner he got her out of his window, the sooner he could go back to sleep. Maybe he should even install a laser that kept people away from his area of the house. But then again, Hitsugaya Toushiro did not like to depend on technology. "Tah-kah, you're so hopeless."

"Hai, hai, oh great Boss! Please hurry and help me~!" she said as he closed the door. ". . . he wouldn't leave me. Right?" she began to think. "Naaaah, my Boss is way too nice to do that! Why am I worrying? Oh! My phone is ringing!" Her round eyes studied the Caller ID carefully. '_Principle_ Ukitake_ Joushiro...?_'

* * *

Toushiro's room is located all the way at the end of the corridor of the men's quarters. Once passing by the other resident's rooms, he will be at the large living room that three steps of stairs leading towards the dining room. It was a rare thing for him to ever make it to the scheduled lunch time, and that was what he thought was going on when he saw everyone gathered around in the living room. How they could be so lively, he never could figure out. However, this fine Saturday, lunch was actually postponed.

"So you expect her to be one of us now?" came the gruff and agitated voice of who Toushiro knew belonged to the hot-headed redhead, Abarai Renji. "Well, that's just bullshit. You can't bring a fuckin' rookie and expect us to just all get along!"

The happy-go-lucky attitude of the merchant Kisuke did nothing to settle the tense mood that could be sensed from all the way where Toushiro was standing. "Oh~! Calm down, Puppy."

"Don't call me PUPPY!" he shouted, ready to fight if he had to.

Fanning himself, the man dressed in the green kimono sighed. "But you know~ complaining to me about it won't do anything. This came from the head himself."

"What's going on?" Toushiro inquired as he tilted his head.

"Shiro-Chan," a young brunette began. She wore a dark maroon dress with a white apron over it, which answered his suspicion about lunch. "Ano, it seems that we have a new member of our family!"

"I see," he began as he closely examined her face. She was sleeping on the couch, but that complexion was one he could never forget. He definitely looked surprised, although you would need to be one with a lot of perspective to notice.

"Her name, everyone," Kisuke began as he was presenting his finest and most wonderful project, "Is-"

"RUUUUUUUUUKIA!" called a familiar voice that was just introduced in the beginning of this passage. Holding her latest version smart phone in her hands, she charged through the entrance that no one thought of locking after allowing passage of the merchant/ambassador/double-agent/total sadist of a man. Rangiku frowned and was, oh so close, to kicking Urahara Kisuke where it hurt the most.

"Rangiku-San?" Kira blinked. "When did you get back?"

"Hey, Booby-Lady, how do yah know this girl, Eh?" Hiyori asked crossing her arms. She wasn't all that excited, could you tell?

"She's my student! And I want answers, and I mean now!" she huffed.

"I'll answer you~!" Kisuke and Shinji, the perverts of the house, answered simultaneously.

"Wow." The rest of the family blinked at the buffoons.

"The Head made us kidnap her!" Kisuke laughed. "And so, we did, and we brought her here! And she is suppose to become one of you now!"

Shinji wasn't about to let him have all the credit. "And, you know, if we can't teach her, we have orders to kill her."

Several people, no names mentioned, found that thought to be horrifyingly disgusting. The rest saw it as customary.

"Ah~ but first thing is first! She'll need to agree to this first!" Kisuke said with a delighted laugh. "This project is one that was set up directly by the Head," he said as he got more serious. "And we all know how few those kinds are."

Rangiku was forced to hold her tongue. There were consequences for going against the real Head. Sure, she called Toushiro _Boss_, but that was only to tease him at how serious he always was. The real leader, the real master-mind, was one she could not even dare to object to silently.

"And we're the ones who have to test it for him? Why doesn't he get the trainers from Italy to do it?" Renji asked.

Toushiro's eyes widened as certain unwanted memories came to his mind. _Trainers_. The time he spent with those hell-forsaken demons were years he wished he could just forget. But, wouldn't that be such a waste of experience?

"No, that's not necessary," Toushiro objected. "I think it'll be kind of fun."

"Heeeeeeh?" Renji gaped, not believing what he just heard.

Kira and Hinamori exchanged glances with a soft smile. It was settled then.

"With this new member will come more missions, just know that," Kensei imputed as he seriously glanced at everyone. He loathed the lazy atmosphere that was growing in on the place. He, too, thought that aiding another mafia wouldn't be so bad. Sharing his experience made him feel like he was back in Italy fighting with the Boss by his side. However, a decade or two back, something went horribly wrong with his Boss. That was the start of this horrid system of MAFIA.

"Boo~! Kensei just ruined the whole mood!" Mashiro pouted.

"Be quiet," he rolled his eyes. Really, could his partner ever be more annoying? Right then, let me explain what partners are. Each member has partner to fight together win. They win or lose together. If you couldn't already tell, Kira is with Renji. Lisa is with Hinamori. Kensei and Mashiro, Hiyori and Shinji, oh, by the way, this is not a list of pairings.

"You guys better be right about this one," Renji groaned as he scratched the back of his bandana. "Oh, she's waking up."

Slowly blinking and coming to, Kuchiki Rukia started to awaken. Now, this was definitely odd. There were so many people around her. The temperature was nice and cozy. The sofa was so comfortable, hey, maybe this wasn't so odd after all. She was back . . . home. She muttered something and turned to get into a more comfortable position.

"HEY." Renji shouted as he got closer to her face. What a let-down, for her to fall asleep like that all over again.

'_Wait, that woman! I was abducted! It all makes sense now!_' she immediately thought after reflecting on what had happened the past couple of days. A hard, strong fist that was not one would ever imagine could come from such a petite and cute girl slammed itself at the side of the red-head's face.

"OOPH," was his reaction as he fell back on the coffee table, knocking it down.

Rukia, more startled than ever, stood up on the couch and pointed to them all. Her eyes twirling from one person, to the next, to the next, caused her to get dizzy as she could not analyze the situation in her head. "W-Who, W-What, Wh-Where?"

"MAFIA," Toushiro replied.

"Any more questions?" Kisuke smiled.


End file.
